


Tease

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Alex needs a cold shower, Danvarias, Days Off, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Prompt Fic, Sam is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Alex has the day off and wants Sam to stay in with her, but she has to go into work.  However, Sam doesn't make it easy on her before she does.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Relationship: AgentReign / Danvarias
>   * Prompt: 
>     * "Don't go to work. You're mine, not theirs."
>     * "But you don't pay me to be here?"
>     * "Are you a prostitute?"
> 

> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>   
> 

It was rare that Alex had the day off, but when she had it, she made the most of it. Even if that meant just lounging around on the couch, stuffing her face full of junk food, and binge watching one of the TV series she's kept on her Netflix list for forever. What was even rarer, was having the day off, _and_ waking next to her girlfriend.

Alex was woken up by the shifting in the bed. Knowing that her girlfriend was probably leaving, Alex quickly took hold of her wrist with swift precision, all while still half-asleep.

  


"Impressive skills there, Agent Danvers," Sam smirked as she leaned back and kissed Alex on the forehead.

"Mmmm....stay...," she responded, voice raspy and eyes still shut.

"I gotta go in. Lena will kill me if I bail on that meeting today."

  


Alex paid no mind and just threw her arms over Sam's shoulders and pulled her down. The unexpected strength behind the action caused Sam to lose balance and fall on top of Alex completely. Alex then wrapped her legs around Sam, pinning her to her chest.

  


"You've got quite the moves for someone who's pretending to be half asleep," Sam chuckled.

  


Alex smiled sleepily, her eye lids barely making any attempts to open.

  


"I'll show you more of my moves if you stay," Alex teased, as she whispered those words into Sam's ear.

  


Sam grinned, knowing that if she had the choice, she would totally be more than happy to bed Alex, than deal with corporate busy work. However, not only did she not have the choice, but Lena was depending on her as well.

  


"Babe, I have to," she said, tickling Alex's sides until the woman's grip loosened and she was able to get free.

"Not fair!" Alex said, now much more awake.

  


Alex laid on her back innocently, as she rubbed her eyes, yawned and stretched. Sam couldn't help but stare at the exposed skin where Alex's tank top had risen, exposing the woman's toned abs. She bent down and placed soft kisses on her stomach, which earned a giggle from the ticklish agent.

  


"Sam!" Alex laughed. She wanted to squirm away, but it felt good to have Sam's mouth on her.

  


The woman then slid her tongue across her stomach and sucked at the part of her skin, just above the pelvis, pulling a soft moan from Alex. Sam then made her way back up and kissed Alex softly on the lips before sitting back up.

  


"Ugh...tease," Alex grunted.

"For you, always," Sam said as she winked.

"C'mon. Call in? I'm sure Lena will understand."

"Understand?" Sam laughed. "She knows full well what happens when you and I are together, Al. She'll give me the third degree, AND give you hell too."

  


Alex groaned, knowing that Sam was right. She also knew that Lena would most likely slip the whole thing to Kara, and then she'll definitely never hear the end of it. Despite all that though, she really really just wanted to spend the whole day with her girlfriend. Days of relaxation were so rare.

Alex watched as Sam left for the bathroom to get freshened up. After a while, she returned, stripping down as she started to dress for the day. Alex couldn't help but stare.

  


"It's such a waste for you to spend your beautiful self in a board meeting..."

Sam smirked. "Sweet talker. I'll be home early today, we can continue this later. Promise."

  


Alex continued to watch Sam get dressed. She had put on a sexy pair of laced underwear, before throwing on a loose blouse. Sam then walked to the other end of the room to grab something, leaving Alex captivated. Sam in a loose shirt that barely covered her undergarments and all legs was all she saw.

  


"Ugh. Don't go to work. You're mine. Not theirs!" Alex finally shouted out, caving in to Sam's allure.

Sam laughed. "Aren't we possessive this morning," she teased.

  


After putting on her earrings, Sam turned and saw Alex lay helplessly on the bed, stomach side down, kicking her legs up and down on the bed like a child. Alex wore a mopey look upon her face and Sam found the whole thing adorable. She walked over and sat down next to Alex, letting her hand comb through the dishevelled mop of hair on her girlfriend's head.

  


"I am yours though," Sam said lovingly. "But you don't pay me to be here."

  


Alex suddenly flipped over and gave Sam a questioning look.

  


"Are you a prostitute?" she teased.

  


Sam gave her a pointed look, then straddled Alex's hips. She bent down and teased. At first she aimed to kiss Alex on the lips, but quickly shifted to kiss the corner of her mouth instead. She then continued to drag her bottom lip along Alex's neck until she found that spot that drove Alex mad. She sucked and bit at the skin, while grinding her center along the agent's lower half, causing Alex to moan and writhe under her. When she was done, she nipped at her neck and sat up, leaving Alex heated and whining.

  


"That, is what you get for calling me a prostitute. Have fun taking a cold shower, babe," Sam taunted as she proceeded to get dressed.

"You are such a tease, Sam...," Alex said breathily, still trying to recover.

"For you, always."

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/) :D
> 
>   
> 


End file.
